yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Gachapon
Top Princes Gacha Shop Friends Menu Introduction Tap on the Gacha tab to enter the Gachapon panel. Prince Gacha There are three types of Prince Gacha - regular, event and special. Princes you can obtain from the gacha can range from 3-stars to 5-stars in rarity. All gachas provide drop rate information in percentages by tapping the "Princes" button. If you hold Gacha tickets in your inventory, these will automatically be used before Fairy Stones. This is also the screen to access the Exchange panel, located in the upper right. Tapping this will take you to the Shard Exchange. Click here to view the discontinued Ring Gacha Regular Prince Gacha A single roll will cost you 5 fairy stones to play. Attempting a 50 fairy stone roll (equivalent to 10 rolls) will give you a confirmed, random 4-star prince. If there are no special or event gacha being held, this gacha will display at the top. Otherwise, it will move underneath any other current gacha. Event Prince Gacha Check Current Events to find out who the event princes you can roll for are. Playing rules are the same as the regular prince gacha. There may also be a Guaranteed Gacha where you have limited attempts for a 50 fairy stone roll, each attempt giving you at least one guaranteed event prince at a prescribed rate. Check the Gacha page to see details on current gacha. Special Prince Gacha These are special gacha that may include a pick-up (increased drop-rate) of the featured prince(s). Often these princes are past event princes. Special gacha may also feature 100 fairy stone rolls or rolls that give you a guaranteed 5-star or 4-star prince. There may also be Step Gacha where each step provides a bonus, which may be a prince, a rate increase of a featured prince, or various items. Check the Gacha page to see details on current gacha. Free Gacha Sometimes, a special campaign will involve a Free Gacha. You can roll this gacha without using any tickets or Fairy Stones. Instead of seeing an image of Fairy Stones in the red Play button, it will instead say 無料. Free Gacha are typically a one-time thing, so once you do it, it will disappear. Visit the Campaigns page to see if there are any currently running. Event Gacha The Event Gacha tab will be available when an Awakening Coin event is going on. If there is no current coin event, the tab will be gray and inaccessible. Memory Piece Gacha The Memory tab will bring you to the gacha where you can obtain Memory Pieces. The gacha pictured on the left will give you 2 Memory Pieces for 5 Fairy Stones. This is just one of the way to obtain Memory Pieces, though as it is a new feature as of May 10th 2019, that may change. Friends Gacha The Friends Gacha is where you can use Friends Coins to roll for a chance at 1-star to 3-star Princes, Trainers, Gold Clan and Awakening Fairies (except Princesses and Queens). On occasion, there is a Premium Friend Coin Gacha where rarer Trainers, Awakening Fairies, Gold, and even fairy stones can be obtained in a roll. These can only be done in bulk rolls of 10,000 coins for 10 items. The Premium Gacha will be only be available for a set time, and once you've done the gacha once in a day, it will disappear until the daily reset. Check the Campaigns to see if there is currently one running. image is from a special anniversary campaign where a bulk roll only cost 4,000 coins. Category:Game Features